Antique Berry Coord
is a Cool-type coord from the brand LOVE DEVI. It has not made an appearance in the anime yet. It resembles the Antique Chao Coord, Antique Mac Debut Coord, Antique Angel Coord, and Antique Moss Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A grey and blue diamond print top tiled in silver with a hot pink ring at the neck. Around the chest is gold piped material, along with a thin piece of white frilly material, shaped to reveal the top beneath it. On the stomach are two thick piped diamonds of gold with hot pink coloring in them, resting on an indigo section of material lined in gold shaped like tiny frills. Sewn to the center of the chest is a pink heart-shaped gem on a gold base with a pair of horns and wings. Beneath it are two gold pieces attached to a small cyan or pink stone, along with a gold diamond. . The indigo puffed sleeves consist of a hot pink band lined in gold with a layer of white frill beneath the shoulder, while the cuff is lined in gold with a design on the side, cut to reveal the two ruffled layers beneath it, one hot pink, one white and grey striped with gold lining. The material on the chest and collar is dark grey with gold lining attached to white frills surrounding a dark blue band held with two tiny gold buttons on the neck and three, little pale blue buttons on the chest. Bottoms A dress of four layers. The top is shaped like two petals of grey and light blue diamond lined in silver. Thick gold lining rests around the bottom, with the folds at the center attached to a black ribbon wit its tails lined in gold. Two pearl chains are attached to it to match the thin white material beneath the top skirt. The second is indigo with a small petal depicting a gold cross, each with a cyan stone in the middle. The lining is a piped gold, cut to reveal the hot pink ruffled skirt beneath it. The final section is white with several alternating grey shaded stripes, lined with a very thin line of gold at the bottom. Shoes Indigo shoes with a grey platform sole. On each toe is a cyan diamond surrounded by gold design, with the material on the shoe cut and held with gold material. In front of the ankle rests the ornament from the shirt. Comes with hot pink tights adorned with a pattern of purple bats. Accessory A pink heart-shaped gem on a gold base with a pair of horns and wings. Beneath it are two gold pieces attached to a small cyan or pink stone, along with a gold diamond. Game is a Cool-type Super Rare Coord from the brand LOVE DEVI. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:LOVE DEVI Category:Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection